


Those Gray Hairs

by ObsessiveRealityGAL05



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveRealityGAL05/pseuds/ObsessiveRealityGAL05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec was first to notice it. The gray hairs. But to Magnus, the only thing he can do when staring at them, was remember moments he had shared with his beloved. Malec fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Gray Hairs

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something showing how grateful Magnus is for his time with Alec, regardless of the fact that every year that passes with Alec is one less year Magnus has left with him. Hope you like it. XOXO.

Alec was first to notice it. The gray hairs. As much as he tried to hide his concern, Magnus knew him all too well to know that they were beginning to bother his love. It never bothered Magnus, however, as if they didn't show Alec's age slightly. Not even at this moment, laying across from him, as he sleeps so calmly next to Magnus. Magnus could only focus on how peaceful Alec appeared to be. Then his eyes travel to Alec's hair and focuses on those few gray hairs. To Magnus, it's as of they represented memories that he shared with his beloved.

It makes Magnus recall their first kiss. When he first heard of Alec's future marriage to Lydia, it was as if the pain in had felt in his heart because of Camille had ignited once more. Something about Alec's smile had made Magnus crave love again. Crave Alec. Isabelle's invitation to the wedding made Magnus cringed at the thought of seeing Alec commit to something that he knew Alec didn't deserve. The Lightwood Family's ruined reputation should not have been Alec's burden. Ragnor Fell knew his friend all to well, though. Magnus had been so unsure walking into the institute that night. He knew heartbreak and rejection too well and feared it happening again. And then Alec walked toward him, ignoring his mother, proving to Magnus that he did truly knew what Alec felt, and that it was okay to love again.

He remembers their first and only break-up. What misery he felt. There was once a time when he believed the worst heartbreak he would ever feel was over Camille, and it wasn't until then that he realized how much more he loved Alec than he ever loved her. Magnus fell so hard for Alec, and Camille knew it. She was known for being the cause of his heartbreaks anyway. Looking back on it, Magnus secretly thanked Camille. The break-up made him want to be more open to Alec. It made their love stronger.

Finally, he remembers the most life defining moment he had ever shared with Alec; adopting Max. Magnus had never felt so much uncertainty until that very moment he saw Alec holding the small blue bundle, his eyes attached to the infant in his arms. Magnus never knew what a parent's love felt like, and did not have a single clue on how to raise a child. But he knew he loved Alec, and that if Alec believed as heavily as he did that they could it, then he knew he could believe as well. Seeing Alec as a father made Magnus love him even more. It made Magnus so excited about parenthood, he agreed instantly when it was time to adopt Rafe.

Magnus loved those gray hairs, as much as he loved Alec. In his hundreds of years in existence, he never felt so much joy about the future, and he never treasured his past so much. And as Magnus moved his head and lied it on Alec's chest, he thought about his boys and what adventures they would share tomorrow at the zoo for Rafe's 9th birthday.

" What a time to be alive.", Magnus whispered on Alec's chest, before drifting into a blissful sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Magnus appreciating Alec getting older because of the memories Alec had shared with him.


End file.
